Dawn Webber
Dawn Webber is a fifteen year old muggleborn Gryffindor. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Dawn Amy Webber was born on August 15, 1998 to Allyson and Shane Webber. Allyson and Shane were both normal muggles that had met in high school and stayed together ever since. Dawn grew up in a small town in Ronan, a small town in England. She was best friends with a muggle girl named Harleigh since the two of them were three years old. They were always very close and did practically everything together. When the two of them were in kindergarten, they met a boy named Cameron Phelps and the three of them soon became very good friends. They were inseparable and everyone in their neighborhood knew that. When the three of them turned 11, Dawn was extremely excited to find a wizard at the Webber's door telling the family the Dawn was a witch and giving Dawn her Hogwarts letter. At first her parents were uneasy about the whole thing, but after a bit more explanation and seeing how excited their daughter was to go to Hogwarts, they decided that it was for the best. Dawn was incredibly happy that her parents let her go, knowing that this would be the adventure of a lifetime. She quickly ran to Cameron's house and found that he, too, had recieved a letter from Hogwarts. The two of them dashed over to Harleigh's house, certain that she would've gotten a letter too. When they got there, they were all incredibly disappointed and saddened at the fact that Harleigh ''hadn't ''gotten a letter. After Cameron and Dawn left for Hogwarts, their close trio slowly fell apart as Dawn was sorted into Gryffindor, Cameron into Hufflepuff, and Harleigh and her family moved to California. Dawn decided that she wanted to try out for her house's Quidditch team once she got to Hogwarts, and she eventually made it on as the seeker, much to her joy. Dawn became very happy at Hogwarts, always trying new things and making new friends, despite losing most contact with Harleigh. Personality Dawn is very brave and determined. She always tries her best on everything and loves to try new things. She is hardly afraid of anything and when she knows what she wants she won't stop working until she gets it. Dawn is a very messy person and couldn't organize anything to save her life. She can be a bit stubborn at times and can be a little obnouxious, but she does care about her friends and family and would do anything to protect them. Looks Dawn has long brown hair and brown eyes. She is usually smiling and can be considered even pretty, though she doesn't care about her appearance at all. Wand Dawn's wand is made of pine wood and it is 14 inches long. It has a dragon heartstring core and Dawn always carries her wand with her. Alliances *Cameron Phelps (Best Friend) Enemies *None yet Gallery karly-shorr-headshot-team-usa-snowboard-slopestyle_170x170.jpg shorr_karly_150x250.jpg Category:Female Category:JordynPallas Category:Gryffindor Category:Fifteen Category:Student Category:Muggleborn Category:British Category:Quidditch Player Category:Keeper